Megamod Bug List
The following is a list and description of known bugs in the Megamod. -If you attack a locked door and it opens, as it should, when combat ends the game will lock up and must be shutdown improperly. Also if you open a door by attacking it and save your game whilst in combat the save game will become corrupt. This occurs with the use all weapons including fists. -Klint's combat disposition cannot be modified -Not all freed slaves run off the screen. The player may may get infinite good karma by freeing the same slave... fixed this by adding a local variable, but the variable is not always being set. -When Sulik meets his sister and they talk, the roof still appears on the tent...need to reposition people -Postman sings too fast -If you are playing a female character and get Klint to help you and then return to the temple later with Klint, he will be standing where he left you, and he will essentially be lost to you -Can't talk to Goris about being a deathclaw -Explosive traps do not animate correctly in SAD -Klint sometimes runs across the screen when you enter a map -Klint won't attack greater molerats... neither will Sulik -Need to correct Klint script and dialog issues... he will not heal himself -Last Kaga encounter: Add dialog. Place Kaga closer to his gang. -Change Xarn...now the player can do both quests: set him free and get him to join you and fight on your team -Blacksmith does not remove proper number of iron ore for things he makes... the ores do not stack, so the ore that is required is removed from only one group... example, if 5 ore are needed to create manacles, and the player has two groups of 3 ore, then one entire group is removed, but the other one stays -Betraying and burying Fence doesn't work properly -Sally Dunton's 'Why do you hate...' to the bulletin board message 'adds piss to the beer' can be done infinite times for 100 experience each time -Need to go through all maps and change weapons. Many of them have old ammo numbers inside, and do not reflect the changes from the New Vision mod -Inside of EPA has regular day/night cycle lighting -Mary in the hotel in Carson allows you to ask about Lily, even though you never heard the name -Vault City slave pen issues: 1. Guy who talks to you doesn't acknowledge the gate is open 2. Manota doesn't speak 3. The information assistant is missing dialog 4. The guards do not walk away when the information assistant speaks with them -Meris forgets her levels like Vic -Does the player keep the traits of metal armor even when it is removed and given to the blacksmith to upgrade? -EPA/BoS Base, bugged. Guards tell me to leave or die, even though I helped them. ( When persuing the Abbey quests, its possible to enter the EPA, but only using unrelated strange dialog which makes no sense in English.) -If you change the armor of a companion then save it, your game will be corrupt. You must change the armour, then exit the current map and move to a new location for the problem to 'fix' itself, then you can make a new save. -The quest with the guy in the Vault city fence jail has a lot of "error" things in it, like when looking at the prisoner. Also when you free the "error" prisoner and talk to him at his brother's tent, he says "I don't even know how to express my thanks", and his green text "thank you" at the same time. There's also some problems with the guards telling you not to touch the fence before they move away, and if you do certain things the gate will remain open permanently. -Old Joe in Vault city suffers from the same glitch as the wild man in the primitive tribe. He appears "dead" when you look at him. -Some combat glitches.(I killed the last rat on level 2, but my party members thought it was still alive and shot at nothing. Then when I finally was able to end combat, my party members did their attacking animations for a second while the chosen one did the dodging animation.) -When reloading a save from inside the vault it would always say I found vault 13, supposedly give me 2000EXP and I'd hear the level up sound -Every time you leave the humongous rat's lair and go back to level 3 you get that vault 13 message, and you actually get 2000EXP points. -After killing the rat, even things that used to work will be replaced by "error", which includes the guy that gives you the key to the vault, and the level 1 computer. -After killing Westin, if you negotiate a higher price for accepting the Carson mission, or even ask about Carson, the dialogue box will just freeze on the screen at the end of the conversation. Then, if you manage to blindly select one of your Party members and talk to them, and fix your screen... Bishop will act like you had rejected to do the job, and asks again (causing the dialog box freeze again). It only works correctly if you accept the job right away, ask no questions, and end it with "I understand". -Game crashes when talking to the Malamute owner about curing Fannie's jet addiction. If you use the cure on fanny, you get 1000 XP, she tells you to wait a while because she's not feeling well, but then later she just goes back to her normal sex offering/I need money attitude. -As for Lou, soon as I choose the line "It'll get the addiction out of her system. The next time she orders a drink, slip this into it" The game crashes. If you do it yourself, Fanny May still offers you sex, and you still have the option to select: "Didn't I give you some money so you could stop doing this". You'd think there's at least some line where she says she quit Jet or something. Oh, and Lou still scolds you for giving her money, even after you supposedly cured her. -I take it that the "Wild man" in the primitive tribe is Kruger? If that's the case I can't join the Bounty hunters, due to the fact that he was technically "dead" when I first went there. Now there's just a pool of blood where he was. -Sentrybot/Skynet doesn't seem to retain his level very well. His health goes from 115, to 143, to 115 after the next map load or whatever. -Klint doesn't seem to like hardened power armor. A little while after equipping it to him he disappeared. I know I didn't tell him to wait anywhere, and I'm pretty sure he didn't die. -Dr Lee thinks you agreed to get Hardened Power armor, even if it's the first time you met him. -I think I somehow got the BOS bunker location from the Hubologists, but I can’t enter for some reason. (Unless I use the ‘enter combat’ glitch.) -Carson City: there is a woman that when you mouse over her it says "You see a regular man." -Klint seems to have some problems with MkII armours. Giving him a Leather Armor MkII results in becoming untradeable with him, still you can barter. After telling him to remove armor, all becomes stable as usual. -After talking to Maria the first time she randomly asks me if I have anything to report. I then tell her about the crashed vertibird and map, and she gives me a key along with some enclave back up. -The first time I talk to all three troops they just display 'error' over their heads, and from then on they ask me why I have a vertibird, and how there's no scheduled flights. (Even though I have no vertibird.) -I already cleared the toxic caves completely... so when I go there, the enclave guys don't react at all. -When entering Klamath the Enclave Guys displayed 'error' in floating text -If I go to the crash site with the E Gs, and 'look' at the vertibird again, I get the map and 300 exp yet again. -I gave up and went to Fassard to see if I could talk to him, about halfway there in a random encounter the E Gs said something like "Alright we'll wait here" while I was in combat... The next turn they betrayed me and killed me and Myron. -Scraptown: Several error messages in the description and dialog. Some dialog trees are messed up both on the Fools and the Blades. 1. When you attack the Blades with the Fools, The Queen, just spouts multicolored error messages and cannot be interacted with. 2. One Fool, a black guy with metal armor has weird fonts when he speaks with you. -Modoc: Sometimes you can report twice to Jack and get experience twice. -New Reno: Taxi service works fine but when you leave the "Special Destinations" (Guardian of Forever, Cafe of Broken Dreams), the game puts you back on the coast. If you have the car at that point and you encounter something, you may lose the car as the car is "with" you but it's actually at Virgin Street. This happens when certain quests kick you to a different map directly (Stables or Golgotha). -Vault 23: If you save on the last level before fighting the super rat, the map will be corrupted and you won't be able to load that game. -Vault 13: Didn't get the option to do Vault 13 without having Frank visiting them afterwards. I even sent Xarn back to Vault 13 before finding the Vault itself. -Sierra Army Depot: Skynet's combat settings as a SentryBot are messed up. The options selected are wrong and some are listed as error. The NPC description always appears as Robobrain or Brainbot. But character works. It would be nice to add the option “Be Absolutely Sure you will Not Hit Me” to the burst control. -Random Memory Leak, un-known cause. Causes every main location to crash. I first noticed this at the EPA, it then spread to every main location. Once you have this, the game cannot progress any further. -Vault 23: The exit which should lead to the final area, leads to the rear of an elevator on level 1. Basically trapping you behind the wall with no exit. -Vault 23: Appears as Unknown on the main map, even after having visited the area. -Klint: Some of Klint's errors, can be worked around by asking him to stay put, then asking him to follow you again. -S.A.D.: I noticed a raised plate in the Depot, that when used, showed me the layout of the EPA. So it was showing the same as the computers next to the elevators in the EPA. -14mm pistol seems to crash the game every time you or any of your party use it. -Klint: Whenever he gets attacked in combat he is referred to as 'Villager' , might also be the case when he misses something in combat. This should be changed atleast for continuity's sake? -Sfall (weather effects): Encountered some weird graphical glitching when I died in a random Kaga encounter while in the middle of a sandstorm. The sandstorm continued on the "you're dead" -screen and caused the whole screen to flicker (doesn't affect gameplay, minor annoyance). -Random encounter: I stumbled upon a random encounter labelled 'A Den Caravan attacking a Vault City Caravan', and as soon as the shooting started, utter chaos broke loose. The Den Caravan started fighting with itself, it was like an everyone against everyone deathmatch. For example the Den Caravan guards started attacking their own Caravan Merchant/Leader. Is this a feature or a bug? -Klint: He doesn't get healed by doc Johnson in Redding, I don't know if it's the same with the other doctors. Siege location BOS quest: game crashes as soon as you leave(even If you kill the enclave patrol) -The "get biomed gel" quest at the BOS Facility causes "screen lockdown" - dialogue with the scientist ends, but the screen does not revert back to normal game view. Accessing options screen and save-load-exit, etc are available, but unless you exit the game, nothing works. (I noticed this a few pages back, but no fixes/explanations/workarounds were offered). Does anyone know how, if at all, can this be avoided? -BOS General does not react to MB holodisks, even after giving me the quest to find out the fate of Enclavish troops. A generic "i'll pop by later" is the only dialogue option available on talking to him. -In BOS Bunker, when you agree to try out the new Professional Power Armour (which looks decidedly strange upon donning), it seems you appear in the cutscene as a cockroach. -Matthew does not vanish after receiving Vertibird Plans, even after weeks and months of game time passing...hence, no cutscene of him getting mowed down to fuel my dislike of the Enclve. - the .44 magnum and 14mm pistol both cause the game to crash on a regular basis when fired. These guns have different animations but both share the same sound effect which I suspect is causing the problem. Other pistols with different sound effects, like the .44 desert eagle and the colt, seem to be fine. I haven't had a chance to test if the .223 pistol causes the same crash or not. - Game crashes everytime I attempt to fight radscorpians in the map encounters. - The problem with Klint is definitly the wearing of armor... ANY ARMOR! The game plays okay on Vista, but once I put armor on Klint and leave the exit grid, my game crashes hardcore, EVERYTIME! I've already tried different armors too, and experienced the same problem. Its actually making me sick of Klint. His protos will have to be re-done to accomidate this MOD, including his combat controls (as mentioned above, they don't work).